Holes In My Sweater
by SnixJericho
Summary: It's tough to live in New York. Especially when you have to raise your 16 year old brother for the remainder of his childhood. Drama will certainly be shown between the siblings as they have to get used to each other. A neighbor will move in, in which someone will show interest in. Rated M: Sex, Language, Possible Dark Themes.
1. Chapter 1

Rachel unlocked the door to her apartment after a hard day's work; she worked the Spotlight, rehearsed for her play, and had to run around half of New York to pay bills. So, yeah she was tired and wanted to sleep. Rachel walked in, looked around for a few moments. "I'm home." She calls out but shrugged, and let out a sigh, it sucked for Rachel to live on her own, no one to come home to. It was a boring life which consisted of the same schedule every day, in the mornings Rachel does her pre-work workout, then she goes to work, after work she goes to work on her play, she had a lot on her plate as the star, and to tackle it alone, as previously stated, it sucked. Rachel tossed her mail on the counter then walked to fridge, opened it, and then pulled out a bottle of beer. She closed the fridge door then gently hit the cap part of the bottle against the counter to get it off, and then she sipped some of that cold brew that she was waiting to get her hands on all that day. "One week.." she lets out as she walks over to the mattress that was sitting in the middle of her living room; she hopped on it then placed the beer bottle on the coffee table in front of it. "I wonder what's.."

 _Knock, knock…_

"Dammit.." Rachel groans before getting up, she pushed some hair back while walking towards the door, not wanting anyone to bug her at this time, and she was going to let the person know. She answers the door. "Yeah?" she asks.

A young brunette, with a nervous aura about her was standing on the other side of the door, wearing a pair of black shorts and a light pink tank top. "H-Hi, my boyfriend and I were making desert but we don't have any sugar.." she scratches her arm and chuckles. "Could I, maybe borrow about… One cup?" she asks.

"Uh.." Rachel pushes her palm against her forehead. "Y-Yeah, come in." she says while walking away from the door, and into the kitchen to get this young woman a cup of sugar "You been here long? I haven't seen you." She partially asks while she pulls down the sugar from one of the cabinets.

"Oh!" the woman lets out and chuckles. "I, lived here for a few months, but mostly I've been inside writing. I work for the New York's Creative Column.. It's sorta new." She explains nervously.

"Wait, really? I read it every day." Rachel turns and smiles a bit. "My favorite portion of that paper is the Free Verse Trials. Every word speaks to me, and makes me feel like I'm not all alone." She expresses while walking to the woman with the cup of sugar in hand.

The woman smirked "I'm glad my work pleases you." She raises an eye brow and chuckles softly.

Rachel's eyes widened a bit, as she handed the other brunette the cup. "Whoa, wait.. You wrote those?" she asks while feeling ecstatic for meeting this person. "You are like, a poetic genius. I mean I know free verse isn't like rhyming and haiku's, but I love me a good verse.." she admits shyly.

The brunette women gazed at each other for a few more moments, and then the younger one speaks up. "Th-The sugar?" she asks.

"Oh." Rachel shook the cobwebs out then nodded. "Here." She handed the cup to the other woman and smiled nervously. "Uh.. You got a name?" she asks.

"No, I was born without one, but I hear they are awesome to have." The younger woman smirks some more. "I'm Marley." She says before leaving the apartment.

"Nice to.. Meet.. Damn." Rachel closed the door then walked back to her mattress; she pressed her face into the pillow and let out a lengthy groan of emotional pain.

* * *

Over on the Lima side of the world, a young man was walking the halls of McKinley. He was a loner in terms of social status, no one really leveled with him on a personal level, well with the exception of his girlfriend that he did care a lot about, and on many occasions he almost confessed his love. This man, as much as he hated being recognized as such, was the adopted brother of Rachel Berry; and his name is Elliot. He walked up to his locker, struggling to get it open like usual when he spotted his girlfriend kissing… Another man? The young man walks to this act of unfaithfulness, gives them a dirty look then clears his throat somewhat loud.

"I don't mean to be rude, but what the hell Kacy?" Elliot asks with a bit of anger in his voice.

The ebony haired woman smirked towards Elliot's direction then leaned into the man some, not really looking like she cares about how her _boyfriend_ feels about this. "I'm sorry, but I need a man in my life, not a boy." She announces. "You're a good boyfriend, but you're too sensitive and not as.. Well, cool as Travis here." She continues while rubbing the man's chest.

"You got to be kidding me." Elliot moved one hand over his head and sighed loudly. "So, instead of talking about it, you pretty much cheat on me?" he asks in an even angrier tone of voice.

Travis approached the other man; clearly he was taller in height and was part of the football team, where Elliot was not. "Calm down little man, leave so I can enjoy my woman." He demands with confidence.

Elliot looked off to the side then back at the taller man. "You're calling me little, I seen you in the shower. You make Mini Me look like Hulk Hogan." He smirks up at the jock.

Travis shoved Elliot into the locker, and then he got closer. "You want to say that again, shrim-"

The bell rang, which was Elliot's saving grace at this moment. This made him scoot out of the way, nodding with confidence. "By the way, Kacy.. We're done-ion rings." he turns to leave the area to head to class.

Later in the day, Elliot walked through the front door of his dads' house, he tossed his bag on the kitchen table then walked to the fridge, raided it for a soda. "Ah, the most refreshing thing we have in this house." He smiles before taking a sip of the drink then walks to the table, sits down while kicking his feet on the table and tries to relax.

"What do you think you're doing?" Hiram asks from behind as he walks to the kitchen, then leans against the counter to look at his son with an upset look. "I get a call from your principal that you hit another kid for no reason, and that at the request of the kids' parents you're suspended til after summer break." He explains.

Elliot's eyes widened a bit, hearing that news almost caused him to spit his soda out. "Y-You're kidding, right?" he asks loudly. "The dude shoved _me_." he continues with a shocked expression. "I embarrassed him by making fun of his di-"

Hiram slams down a piece of paper, this silenced Elliot. "See that?" he asks while his eyes lowered to his son. "Because you've been defiant to your teachers, and starting fights with kids…" Hiram gulped and let out a soft sigh. "Your principal had to send this contract in the mail." Hiram explains before walking to the other side of the table, sitting down across from Elliot. "It's pretty much your last chance, and that contract states that if you defy, start fights, or are even called to the principal's office for suspicion of doing something wrong at the school, that you are to be escorted off the premises and kicked from the district." He said with regret.

"Bullshit.." Elliot shakes his head a few times. "They start crap with me, and they get a clean a slap on the wrist. I defend myself, and I am on death row!" he stood up and picked up the contract. "I'm not signing this, I have no reason to sign this."

"Unfortunately you're not given much of a choice." Hiram states and slides a pen over to Elliot. "Both of your fathers work hard to keep this roof over your head, and to give you the best life possible." he says calmly. "We know you're different than most kids there, and the Glee club being retired probably doesn't help in terms of diversity."

Elliot just keeps an angered look on his face, not understanding that school's hatred towards him.. Or so he feels that school hates him.

"Elliot.."

"I didn't ask to go to that school, _dad_." The young man starts off before standing up. "I get bullied, I defend myself verbally, and I'm still accused of shit I didn't do." his voice starts to shake a little bit. "That school, can kiss my ass, that's for sure… That's for _damn_ sure!" he says before walking away from his father, traveling up the stairs, walked into his room, slamming the door behind him. He walked to his bed, looking down at it; he then punches his bed once. "Fuck!" he lets out.

* * *

Marley was walking home from the local supermarket; she had bought some small things to hold her and her boyfriend for the rest of the week since they had one big grocery shopping day per month, which was more than enough, the small weekly visits are just to get anything that they either are almost out of or a couple of extras. It was just nice to get out of the house and communicating with others, it definitely beat staying inside all the time. As Marley made her way upstairs to go to her apartment, she saw that Rachel's door was open, this sparked curiosity in the young brunette as she walks towards the door to see Rachel on a balance beam, holding her body up with one arm. It was an amazing sight to see, just something as simple as seeing a human being keep balance set Marley's world ablaze.

"W-Whoa.." Marley lets out a tad too loud.

"Huh, oh crap!" Rachel lost the balance but was able to move her body to where she landed right on her rear, not too much damage was done at the very least. "M-Marley, I didn't see you.."

Marley shook her head. "Uh, yeah." She nods then looks at Rachel innocently. "Sorry, it's just that the door was open, and I got a little worried that someone was rummaging in your apartment." Marley nervously explains.

Rachel chuckled as she moved some hair back from her face. "No, I am sorry, I usually have that door open around this time, it gets way too hot upstairs, even though it's just me in this big apartment, it really gets some bad heat." She explains before getting up. "I see you went to the market." Rachel said as she looked at the bags. "Did Phil by chance bag for you?"

"His name was Phil, yes." Marley smirks and nods. "How did you know?" she asks.

"I could tell by the way he bags, he always puts the cans on top, even though they're supposed to be at the bottom." Rachel points to the cans then returns the smirk at Marley. "It's an OCD thing with him, or at least that's what he told me."

"Well luckily there wasn't anything that could be broken under the two cans." The younger brunette moved back a bit. "I'm going to go, sorry again for.. Well interrupting what you were doing." She bit her lower lip.

"You didn't really interrupt anything." Rachel waved her hand gently; she didn't want to make Marley feel uneasy in the slightest, even if she threw her off balance. "Have a good, rest of your day!" she says.

Marley nodded then turned to leave the apartment to go to her own.

Rachel's smile almost went goofy due to a random reason that she would probably never admit, she shrugged it off then went back to her practicing. While she was working on her routine, her phone starts to ring. Rachel let out a groan as she walked to the phone, picked it up, and answered it.

"Hello?" Rachel asks.

" _Rachelah?_ Hiram speaks out. _"Hey, it's one of your dads, although you can probably tell. How is it in the N.Y?"_ he asks somewhat loudly.

Rachel walks to her counter, leaning against it to grab her water. "It is.. Well, the same as when you called me last month how is it over there?" she asks before taking a sip of her water. "Has Papa LeRoy been drinking that Green Tea I bought him?"

" _Yeah he has, and so have I, it's really good."_ Hiram explains before getting back on track. _"Say, how big did you say your apartment was again?"_

"It's pretty big, probably the size of the first floor of our house if you had the master bedroom there as well." Rachel looks around for a few moments. "Why?"

" _You won't like what I am going to ask you."_ Hiram expresses. _"I need you to do, not only me and Papa a favor, but also.. Your brother."_

"W-Why?"

* * *

Rachel was waiting at the airport; at the flight number her dads' told her to, not even in a good mood to deal with what she was asked to do. After what seemed to be an eternity, she finally saw a 6 foot 1, short black haired man, sporting makeup that was actually well done, yup, her brother; Elliot. The two siblings looked at each other for a few moments, gave each other a slight nod, then they started walking to Rachel's car to take Elliot to her apartment.. To live with her.

During the drive, Rachel was practically annoyed with traffic as she hated driving in New York, she always preferred walking to where she needed to go, or at the very least take a cab. But she couldn't complain too much, at least she had someone with her on the drive back, even if that someone is laid back in his seat with one foot on the dashboard and his eyes focused on his handheld.

"C'mon, c'mon…" Elliot says while mashing buttons. "Dammit!" he lets out in frustration, almost scaring his big sister. He looks over at Rachel then pursed his lips. "Sorry… I didn't mean to startle you." He says.

Rachel just shakes her head. "No, no. That's exactly what I needed, my 16 year old brother nearly causing me to cause a wreck." She says in the most sarcastic tone of voice she could. "Because there totally isn't enough traffic here in New York, right?"

"Okay… Rachel in bad mood, I can see why I tried to convince dads to not let me go." Elliot puts his handheld back in his bag, and then he looks out the window.

Rachel sighs and keeps her eyes on the road.

"So, like is the pizza in New York the best in the world, or are the people that say that full of shi-"

"Okay, ground rules." Rachel loudly interrupts. "Since we are forced to live together, pretty much… I need to tell you what's good and what's off limits." She explains.

"Alright, what do ya got?"

"Rule number 1.." Rachel again interrupts loudly. "Easy on the language, you may not live with Dad or Papa, but you're still a minor and under my roof, so… I don't care if occasionally you cuss, but don't let it be a habit." She says. "I want you to treat me with at least a little bit of respect; I don't mind opinions but at least be mature about them." She continues, already feeling like one of her parents due to the rules she's making for her brother. "While I am at work, you are to stay home unless I need you for something."

Elliot sighed, feeling a tad like a caged animal. "What if I am hungry, need food, and you're gonna be late for dinner?" he asks. "I mean, I should be allowed to at least get some chips, or a sodie to tie myself over."

"Okay… Fine." Rachel's lack of sleep is making Elliot's words sound… Well… Snarkier than they really are. "Only go out if it's necessary, it's dangerous out here." she says.

"Alrighty…"

Rachel pulls into her parking spot, softly yawning into her mouth after she turns off the car. "Get your bags, and let's go to our… _Sweet_ home."

* * *

 _ **THIS MIGHT LOOK FAMILIAR!  
That's because it is. It's a story that I had done about a year or so ago. But I wanted to revamp it a little bit, and make it a full thing about it. There's gonna be romance, and a good deal of drama. Buckle up!**_


	2. Chapter 2

A week has passed since Elliot had to move in with Rachel, things were quiet between the siblings, almost too quiet for comfort. Every day that Rachel would go to work, Elliot stayed inside, unless he felt _snackish._ It was boring, but at least he felt less stressed out about life. Rachel on the other hand was shocked how well Elliot was behaving, with what she heard from her dads about the notes from his school, she assumed the worst. Maybe he just needed to be around his sister, a positive female role model…. Well, at least a role model. Speaking of models; Rachel had no one really on her mind except for her neighbor Marley, no real reason other than curiosity. Ever since Rachel had met Marley, she's had a few encounters, each one longer than the last, but ended up with her leaving due to her needing to, and it drove Rachel literally bonkers.

Elliot got too bored to stay inside one day, he wanted to stretch his legs at least for a few minutes so he figured he'd do Rachel a solid by checking the mail. He sported a plain black shirt and green cargo shorts for the day since it's summer. The young man walked out of the apartment with the mail key, went down some steps to get to the apartment's mail boxes, he unlocked one of them and pulled out the mail. The second he closed the mailbox and turned, he accidentally bumps into Marley, she almost falls but luckily she grabbed the table to her left to keep her up.

"Shi-… Shoot, I'm so sorry." Elliot sets the mail down and looks around for a few seconds, trying to figure out if he should help Marley up or not.

Marley waves her hand and smiles. "It happens." She simply states then nods a couple times. "Say, you're Rachel's brother, right?" she asks.

Elliot shrugged and nodded. "Sometimes I wish I wasn't, but yes. I take it you're that Marley girl, correct?" he asks.

"Yes." Marley scratches her arm then moves some hair behind her ear, she wanted to meet this mysterious brother of Rachel's ever since he got mentioned in one of their talks. "Your aura, it's like… It's a great mix of anger, but depression." She says as she moves her hands around the outside of what she would consider, Elliot's aura. "But it's an uneven mix, like depression is taking over, but you're too angry to want it to take over." Marley explains as she moves somewhat closer. "There is also a sense of… Something missing." She says.

Elliot raised an eyebrow, unsure how Marley got so much information in so little time, it almost unsettled him. "What is that missing thing?" he asks.

"Well… I can't tell you." Marley moves past Elliot, she opened her mailbox, grabbed her mail, then closed the mailbox and looked up at Elliot. "Not because I don't want to, but it wouldn't be right to… We have our paths to take, you know?" she smiles then walks away.

Elliot stood there with a confused look upon his face, how easy it was for Marley to nearly spook him, but at the same time want to know more about her. "Yeah, I know.." he mumbles to himself before grabbing the mail he had set on the table, then he walked back up the stairs and into the apartment.

* * *

Sometime in the evening, Rachel got back from work, and she was absolutely exhausted. Spotlight was riding her hard, with pretty much _no_ protection. That's work for you. When Rachel walked through the door, she took in the aroma of the food, and noticed that Elliot was working on making a meal. Her eyebrows raised at the sight as she stepped closer, seeing that he's making one of her favorite vegan dishes.

"Wow, Elliot." Rachel says with hints of happiness in her person. "That smells fantastic." she compliments.

Elliot smiles a bit, enjoying the happy tone in his sister's voice as opposed to the stressed expressions. "I figured since we're living together, I should do something around the house as opposed to doing nothing." he says and looks over at Rachel. "Dad would teach me how to cook these meals.. It was his way of trying to bond with him since I was a problem child at school."

Rachel took in what Elliot said and walked to sit on the stool by the counter. "Speaking of which.." she starts off. "What happened at that school?" the brunette asks. "When I left, things were fine, you had that friend… That girl.."

"Kacy." Elliot answers. "Well, after you left, I kinda had a bit of angst because my best friend was leaving." he says honestly. "I looked up to you Rach, you were my partner in crime, remember?" he asks jokingly. "The remainder of middle school was tough, dealing with your move, and I had to come up with a way to cope." Elliot turns the stove off and moves the skillet pan over to a burner that's off. "Sarcastic comments were my go-to, and that got me in more trouble than I'd ever admit to dad and papa." he turns to face Rachel, pursing his lips some. "High School came, Kacy and I were seeing each other… She was distant from me, all the time."

Now Rachel had no reason to really feel guilty, she's pursuing her dreams to make it big in New York. But she'd be lying if she wasn't a little saddened by how her little brother took her move, and how she probably could have talked to him directly about the change.

"More fights with other kids, due to my big mouth." Elliot shrugs slightly. "Probably why our parents put me on the spot, and made me decide between signing that paper, or stay here." he sighs and looks to the ground. "You probably think it's stupid, huh?" he asks.

"Not at all." Rachel shook her head. "I wish you would have told me this, when I moved here." she admits. "But hell, you're already a week into living here, and you already have less attitude than before." she starts off before getting up to embrace her little brother. "On top of that, you're opening up."

Elliot smiles a slight amount, returns the embrace, and then goes back to setting up dinner. "Wash up, change, whatever you need to do to be ready for dinner." he tells his sister while he looks for some dishes to portion out the meal.

* * *

The next morning, Rachel had an early shift at Spotlight. Elliot took the initiative to clean up around the apartment, not that there was a whole lot to clean up. The young man just wanted something to do. Sometime close to noon, the young man was finished with cleaning up. On top of cleaning up, he was actually able to add the finishing touches on his part of the loft, and did it ever look amazing to him.  
Because he worked so hard on everything, he decided that he deserved Starbucks. So he got his keys, ear buds, and walked out of the apartment. Upon leaving, he saw Marley struggle with getting a big box up the stairs.

" _Like a good neighbor…"_ Elliot sang in his head as he walked down the steps to where Marley's at. "Need help?" he asks.

Marley looks up towards Elliot, sweating only slightly. "Nah." she says in between breaths. "I'm a big girl." she says with a soft chuckle.

" _So_ not buying that." He returns the chuckle then moves beside Marley, lifting the box up some. "Besides, we're neighbors, gotta develop cool points, right?"

Marley appreciated that this young man is taking some time out of his day to help out, especially when the day before was a little awkward between them.  
The two were able to get the box up the stairs, and into Marley's apartment. Elliot was about to leave when he heard Marley offer him a Frappuccino drink that she made herself. Being a coffee person, he couldn't remotely say no. The two sat at the counter, with drinks in hand. Marley is waiting to hear if Elliot likes the drink.

The young man takes a sip, smacks his lips for a few seconds. "Okay this is pretty freakin' good." he says with a smile. "Thank you."

"It's the least I could do for you helping me out." Marley says before taking a sip of her drink. "Usually my boyfriend is here to help out, but he's at work so I had to try." she shrugs before getting up to walk over to her desk. "Do you read poetry, Elliot?" she asks loud enough for him to hear.

"Not as much as I used to." Elliot admits. "Why?"

"She's a poet, and a good one at that." A man states from the door frame, sporting a confident smirk on his face. He looked young, not Elliot young, but still kinda young.

Marley looked towards the man, gasped with a big smile and ran to hug him tight. "Baby, hi!" she lets out then kisses his lips once. "Elliot, this is my boyfriend Brody." She looks over at Elliot. "Brody, this is the neighbor's little brother, Elliot."

Elliot looked closely at the man, giving him a head bob that said _'Sup?'_ in guy language.

Brody chuckled as he held Marley closer to him. "Not much of a conversationalist, is he?" he asks his girlfriend before walking over to the kitchen to grab something to drink.

"He was talking up a storm before you came by, maybe he's nervous." Marley retorts.

The younger man got up, and started walking towards the door. "I'm gonna head back to my place. Marley, thanks for welcoming me to your home. Brody, a pleasure." Elliot nods before leaving the apartment.

Marley was a little dumbfounded by how strange Elliot was acting at the sight of Brody, but she shrugged it off as social awkwardness. She was at one point Elliot's age, so she knows all about that. Brody however, he didn't really like how Elliot acted. It came off as rude, and possibly combative. He's gonna ignore it for now, but he's definitely unsure about that kid.

* * *

Rachel had come home late, _real_ late. The Spotlight, and the choreographer were rather difficult. That caused the brunette to be working like mad at both jobs. She didn't mind all too much, she had the weekend off, which means more time to sleep.  
The brunette walked in, locking the door behind her. After she set her bags on the counter, she noticed the TV was till on. A few steps closer revealed that Elliot had fallen asleep on the couch, with the blanket hanging off his leg. She smiles at the sight, it was the first time that Elliot really looked peaceful in his sleep since he moved in. Rachel walked to the couch, moving the blanket over his body so he can be comfortable. She doesn't tuck him in because it's summer, it's gonna get hot at some point before he wakes up. As she's about to go sit on the love seat that is adjacent from the couch, she hears a knock at the door. A groan comes out of her person, she really wanted to sit. Rachel slowly walks to the door, unlocks it and slides it open to see Marley.

"Oh, hey." Rachel greets quietly. She notices the sad look on Marley's face, definitely not wanting to borrow sugar, that's for sure. "What's up?"

Marley bites her lip, scratching her arm slightly. "Can we talk, like out here?" she requests, Rachel obliges. She waits until Rachel is out, and the door behind her is closed before she starts talking. "I wanted to ask if Elliot was doing okay, he seemed weird today." She partially asks and explains.

"What do you mean by that?" Rachel asks before folding her arms.

"Well, Elliot helped me move some furniture into my apartment." Marley starts off. "We talk when we get inside, and as I'm about to read him my poem.." she parts some hair behind her ear. "My boyfriend comes home, and Elliot starts acting strange by leaving almost instantly."

Rachel nodded to the parts of Marley story that she believed, which was most of it, but she was having a hard time believing that Elliot, of all people, would up and leave over some guy's appearance. "Well…" she says after trying to collect a reason. "It's his first week in New York, and he's a kid." She states. "He was probably just a little nervous, maybe your boyfriend came off as strong."

On what probably would be normal circumstances, one would jump at their significant other's defense and chew someone's head off for that comment. But Marley was more progressive than that, plus she knows how her boyfriend can be. "It's possible, I didn't think about the fact that Elliot was still remotely new to the lifestyle here."

"Trust me, he'll come around after getting his feet wet in New York." Rachel gives Marley's arm a couple light pats. "Anyways I'm tired, and could really use the sleep." She says before turning a bit to open the door. "Good night."

"Night."

Rachel went inside, closing the door behind her to see Elliot sitting up, resting his head against his palm. The older sister walked to the love seat and sits down. "Hey sleepy head, heard you met someone new today."

Elliot gazed at his sister, giving her a bit of a disgusted look. "Marley's cool, but her boyfriend…" he shakes his head a few times. "Remember when you brought Jesse home, and I refused to eat dinner with you guys whenever you brought him over?"

"You think he's _that_ bad?"

"A walking douche bag, arms, legs, and a Kung-Fu action accessory." Elliot retorts, adjusting himself to sit up straight. "His face just screams "I'm a prick, but I'm hot, so fuck off." And then some." He chuckles.

Rachel also chuckled as well. "Good thing you left, there's no such thing as a filter between your brain and mouth." She points out.

The young man shrugged off that comment. "Yeah, well… I don't care if he hears me or not, I don't plan on talking to him, so it's all good."

The brunette couldn't help but laugh at Elliot's comments, yeah she's gonna have a _lot_ of fun living with her brother for the foreseeable future. Yeah, he's very mouthy, but Rachel seems to always laugh at what he has to say, so she can't complain about it. She keeps this thought in her head as she slowly falls asleep while sitting up.

Elliot notices this and gets off the couch to carefully lay Rachel on the love seat. He pulls the throw blanket that's on the back of the seat, and places it on Rachel's person. "Sleep tight, sissy." He whispers then looks at the clock, seeing that it's pretty much the next day. The young man decides it's time for him to try and get some sleep again, so he turns the TV off, gets back on the couch, and gazes at the ceiling until slumber hits him eventually.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ **Another chapter, I'm doing my best to keep the work going strong. I got a booty-load of stories that I am writing. It's a pain, but it's fun!  
** **Anyways, Feedback is appreciated.**


End file.
